Undeserving
by Ginny-Rose95
Summary: "Why do you care?" David whispered as he stared into those golden eyes that had so completely invaded his dreams. The boy smiled back, a slow, sad smile and replied just as softly. "Because I love you David, and you deserve to be loved." David flushed and turned his head. This was where he was wrong. David deserved nothing, least of all, to be loved. Eventual KarofskyXOC


So, it's been awhile since I wrote a glee fanfiction and I don't know if any of you are familiar with my other story or not so if so, hello again, and if not, hello for the first time! This idea has been going through my mind for a long time and I finally decided to write it down. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

David stared at the blank walls in an apathetic haze. Days could have passed as he sat there staring at those damned walls and they would have been lost on him. Perhaps the walls would drive him insane. Maybe they already had, he couldn't say for sure. Time passed at the hospital in a blurry rush of medication and misery and he really had no concrete feel of the time that had passed. He knew, of course, the exact amount of physical time he had spent in this room (one month, two weeks, four days, nine hours, and seventeen minutes), but his mind failed to grasp the mental changes of the passing time. He remained stationary and so did his thoughts.

David was, from his choosing, in a sort of limbo. His thoughts had ceased past the usual – he was a fag, he had tried to kill himself, and he had failed. Simple. Truthful. Painful. Those thoughts kept him alive no matter how self-depreciating. The thoughts were more invigorating than the conversations he had. Or rather, those rare instances in which his mother or the "doctor" tried to speak to him and he stared blankly at the walls until they left. His father hadn't been to see him. Neither had his brother.

David only spoke to one person, or rather two, Kurt Hummel and his strange but somewhat amusing friend Rachel Berry. Kurt never came without her now, no doubt from the same fears he felt from David's bullying days. David didn't blame him; he knew what he did was unforgiveable and it was that overwhelming sense of forgiveness that Kurt portrayed that allowed his mouth to speak in the first place. Kurt knew David at his worst and accepted him; there was nothing he could add that would make him any worse in Kurt's eyes.

David thought mildly he might have loved Kurt once but those feelings had long since past. David didn't love anyone. David couldn't love anyone. He was tainted, dirty. An abhor ration. He wasn't straight, no interest in girls whatsoever, and maybe that would have been okay, if he wasn't such a failure at being gay. But he was. He hated himself for those unnatural feelings and as such could never be accepted in the gay community, like Kurt or his boyfriend, Blaine, were.

No, David had come to grips with the fact that he could never love, as dirty as he was. No one deserved such a disgusting love as from some fairy boy that couldn't even find pride in his sexuality. No boy deserved the torment, no mother the pain, no father the humiliation. That was why he never spoke to anyone. His mother would forget him, forget her pain, move on, if he kept silent. His father was too humiliated to see him, so any love from him was already severed. Kurt and Rachel he could speak to. Kurt had already told him, as gently as possible on that fateful Valentine's, that he would never love him. Rachel was so far in love with Finn and so obviously female that David feared no attraction.

David decided that, as he stared at those white walls, Kurt was ultimately wrong. He would not get his happy ending with that beautiful man that loved him or take his son to a game. No one would love David, and if such a pitiful creature could come along and try to share his heart with David, it was to be David's duty to keep them away. It would be unfair to them, to be loved by such a tainted man.

A knock sounded, merely for polite necessities, and the door opened. David barely lifted his head, so used to these greetings and so barely caught the sight of the boy – seventeen at most – that stood awkwardly besides his doctor.

Dimly, David's mind registered the similarities between the two in his doorway and quickly categorized them as related. Probably his doctor's son. He was pale-skinned, the sheen of the lights nearly marking him translucent, the only color being the rose splotches on his cheeks, no doubt from the still chilly March air, and dark haired, providing a contrast David was unused to. His height was surprising, the crown of his head nearly hit the door way, and his features were striking. Full lips, pulled into a crooked, barely cocked smile, the slightest hint of dimples on his sharp cheekbones, his almond eyes the color of gold.

The boy was beautiful, David could acknowledged as his doctor introduced the boy as her son, and in that way, very dangerous. Because David was not allowed to feel an attraction, didn't deserve to feel such a pure emotion with such a dirty heart. And yet, as this angel of a man sat perched on the small, rickety chair beside his bed and introduced himself softly as "Alec", David felt his treacherous heart give a leap.

* * *

So, David has become my favorite focal piece for awhile because of the recent character depth he's been portrayed with and I thought he deserved his own special love story. Some of you might recognize the boy from my other story "Too Late" but I haven't decided if he would have the same background or not so he might not be the same character as before. The beauty of OC's that had maybe two chapters devoted to them. This will be DavidXOC eventually and I hope you liked it so far. Thank you for reading, any critique would be accepted gratefully! Thanks again.


End file.
